You Live, You Love, You Survive - HIATUS
by Fae 206
Summary: When Ren is one of the few survivors from a tragic plane accident arriving at LAX, he goes into shock. Faced with psychological and physical injuries, he returns home. Even though he has parents who love him, something seems a little different about him. Can his parents, friends, and Kyoko help him with this survivors guilt and the injuries accompanying it?
1. Chapter 1 - Home?

**AN: **Ugh, I tried to promise myself no new Skip Beat fics until next year because I need to work on UPDATING and not CREATING but I always love when I read over the Kuu story arch. So hopefully no one will mind me starting a new one.

….

**Kuon Hizuri Isn't Dead**

**Chapter One – Home?**

….

Kuu looked out the window at the rain that was coming down in bucket loads and the splash that it made against the ground. He could hear the music from the live band which he had hired for tonight's fundraiser which the HIzuris were hosting. All of their friends were there and the party had been a great success but as Kuu observed the lightning bolt in the sky he felt a little nervous for his guests. There could possibly be a power outage soon and then he would truly feel terrible about not opening his house up to guests.

He looked outside again feeling a strange gnawing at his stomach, maybe a new breed of hunger. He heard laughter behind him as a woman approached him. Celine was an actress he had worked with on numerous occasions and he did enjoy her company. She was also one of the few women continuously invited for Juli's girls nights out.

"Kuu," she smiled as she came to stand next to him, "Have you heard the news?" she asked and Kuu paused turning back to her. He raised an eyebrow not knowing how to handle that piece of information. There was a lot of news when it came to his job. "About the plane crash?"

"Plane…crash?" Kuu asked before shaking his head. He had been so busy with helping Julienna plan this evening that he hadn't watched the news all day. "Did someone we kno-"

"Nobody that _I_ know, but there were some very prolific Japanese actors on the flight," she said and Kuu's back straightened. "LME, that's the agency you started off with, correct?" she asked and Kuu nodded. "Apparently there were a few casual-"

Kuu shivered but managed to grab hold on the windowsill. He looked out, trying to maintain a neutral expression on his face and hide any nervousness in his voice. "Did they release names?" he asked. He had to remain calm. He didn't even know Ren's work schedule. He took a look around for Julie.

"Only a couple," Celine replied, "Hidehito, Masagawa, Tsuru-"

Kuu's eyes snapped open as he heard that last name and he tried to keep himself from panicking but it was getting harder to do so. He tried to cough to hold back any emotion before looking at where the rain was hitting the ground and splashing. He had to do something to retain his composure. "Tsuruga?" he asked as he gripped his wrist. No. No. This couldn't be happening. "Is…is the actor's fir-first name…Ren?" he asked and Celine nodded.

"Do you know him?" she asked before seeing his completely terrified face. "Friend of…"

"Something like that," Kuu whispered as he pushed his hand through his hair and felt his composure start to crumble. "If you could excuse me," he said before turning away as he felt that he was going to throw up or faint or lose control of himself. He started to pace in an empty point in the house. Boss. He would…no, the phone lines might be tied up but he should still try.

Looking around and making sure that no one was there, Kuu grabbed a metal piece of art décor and threw it at the wall which let out a loud bang. He punched the wall trying to calm down and hoping not to draw too much attention to himself. He felt lost. Sick. Dizzy. Taking another deep breath in, he reached for his phone and clicked on the article for the plane crash….LA airport. It had happened at LAX? He had been so close to them and…yet, he was never destined to come home. Kuu felt as if someone had ripped open his chest and pulled out his still beating heart.

"Kuon," he whispered as he punched another hole in the wall. He heard a knock on the door and stared at Julie, wide eyed and with tears in his eyes. She stared at him. All the blood seemed to have left his body. She paused.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she saw how pained he was. "Your mother? Did something ha-"

"I'm sorry," Kuu whispered, "I'm so sorry, Julie. I'm so…I feel…if I hadn't…"

"What are you talking about?" Julie asked as she approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kuu handed her the phone as he sank down onto the sofa with his forehead in his hands and his body shaking as he sobbed. Julie looked at him nervously before turning to the article. She screamed as she got to the names of the Japanese celebrities. She fell to the ground painfully as she wrapped an arm around her chest.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," she panicked as she dropped the phone and felt that she couldn't breathe. She pushed her forehead to the ground and screamed. Her little boy. She had waited nearly six years to hold him in her arms, to hear him call her Mom, and now…now he was gone. She shivered and Kuu managed to get enough strength to come over to her and pull her onto his lap. He gently stroked her hair back. "Kuon!" she screamed as she thought about the video he had made them. He had looked so healthy at that time. "No, no, no," she sobbed as the tears soaked through the fabric of Kuu's pants.

They didn't realize that a large group of party attendees were watching them and if they had, they wouldn't have cared anyway. This wasn't just some tragedy that they could raise money for. This was their baby boy, the one they both loved from the bottom of their hearts. Kuu rocked Julie as he embraced her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to his guests who couldn't understand why they were having such a reaction, "I have to call the party short," he said as Julie exhausted herself with crying over the loss of her little boy.

…

…

Fortunately over the next hour or so, everyone had seemed to leave with most people not asking questions out of respect. Ren Tsuruga's identity had always been kept as privileged information so nobody was connecting the death of the famous Japanese actor with the loss of their son. Julie had fallen asleep on the floor and Kuu had placed a pillow under her head and draped her favorite blanket over her.

He stood, feeling his throat pained as the rain started to clear up a little. It was still coming down but not as heavily. Hopefully his guests had made it home safely. Kuu heard the buzzer from the front gate and blinked tired eyes. Maybe someone who had left something? He looked around before answering it.

"Kuu Hizuri," he said in a broken tone. "How can I -"

"Mr. Hizuri," a male voice said in return, "This is Police Chief Watson. We've apprehended an intruder attempting to break into the premises. He is convinced he knows you and you'd vouch for him. The intruder also seems to need medical attention."

Kuu looked at a picture of the gate to see someone wearing a hat with what appeared to be blood down one side of his face. He had a leather jacket with tears in it as well as designer jeans that were also ripped with blood. Kuu didn't know what inspired him to do it but he could see the squad car meaning that the man wasn't a direct threat to him.

"I'm going to…come down and check it out," he said in a pained manner before putting on a coat and his shoes and stepping out into the driveway, walking down it despite how the rain was hitting him. He saw the police officer who was detaining the intruder. He came closer to see that the officer was holding the shaking man to the ground. He was a pretty young man, maybe a teenager even. Maybe someone who was doing this on a dare.

"Man says that he's supposed to be here, that you can vouch for him, he's in shock, had trouble telling us his name," the officer said and Kuu nodded before squatting down on the ground next to the man and took slow breaths.

"Sir, this is a private property. I need for you to comply with the police officers and go with them. I don't want to pre-" Kuu froze as the man turned to him, half of his face looked burnt and scarred whilst the other had some scratches on it. Yet, Kuu could see those emerald eyes and the brown hair and froze. He blinked, it couldn't be. He saw the man shivering and gently reached out to touch his cap only to see him flinch in pain. "Officer, I'll take it from here," he said in disbelief.

"Mr. Hizuri, I have to stress that it would be better for an intruder to be taken into poli-"

Kuu stared at his son, putting a hand out to touch the man's shoulder as he felt him still shaking. "It's okay," he whispered to Kuon as he continued to make contact with him. "It's okay. You're safe," he said in disbelief before looking to the officer. "I'll most definitely vouch for him. He's not an intruder and I definitely don't want to press charges. I do think that medical attention is needed but I'll take care of that myself. Could you please just let him stand up?" Kuu asked as he turned back to Kuon.

"I want to remind you how dangerous any intruder can be. We're not even sure if he is carrying any dea-"

"He's my son," Kuu stressed as he looked at the officer who paused and slowly got off of Kuon. "He's not an intruder, he's my son. If he is carrying any weapons then he's not going to use them here." Kuon quickly got to his knees, his face still showing his pain and shock. Kuu didn't know why he wasn't in a hospital? They would figure that out later?

"If this is a family matter," the officer said and Kuu studied Kuon, moving forwards to check out the damage. There were a lot of injuries on his body and his face and he didn't look right mentally. Kuu nodded before putting a hand to Kuon's shoulder. He flinched again.

"It's okay," he tried to reassure him, "Can you stand?" he asked and Kuon stared at him. Kuu wasn't sure what name to address him with. His eyes were Kuon's but his hair was Ren's. He was in complete shock as well. "Do you want to sit here for a little bit?" he asked before giving a silent thank you to the police.

"I…" Kuon whispered as he flinched again. "I'm so-sorry," he said and Kuu shook his head. "I came her-here without….without…asking…"

"You know that you _never_ have to ask to come back here," Kuu tried to reassure him. "We will always be happy to have you here. Any time. Even if we're not here, you can come here any time, I want you to know that," Kuu told him. "I thought you were de-"

Kuon flinched again, his body continuing to shake and Kuu wasn't sure what he had been through. He did know he wanted to look at those wounds.

"Re-" Kuu tried and found the younger man to be trying to get to his feet but he collapsed on the ground again, he leaned forwards and threw up as Kuu knelt beside him, rubbing his back in an attempt to help.

"Ku—Kuon," Kuon tried to correct him and Kuu nodded. He saw Kuon attempt to stand again and this time was quick enough to throw his son's arm over his shoulder to take the majority of his weight. He saw Kuon limping, almost dragging his leg and tried to take even more of his weight from him. As they got to the house, Kuu gently led Kuon to a chair despite the dirt and the blood covering his body and immediately staining the fabric.

"Julie!" Kuu called quickly in alarm, he ran to the living room. "I need you," he said and Julie stared at him. She didn't want to move but she could see the panic on Kuu's face. "I need…he needs a bath or at least something to clean off the blood."

"Clean off the…" Julie repeated before forcing herself to her feet. She followed Kuu's anxious voice and froze as she saw the man sitting in the chair, shivering with wide eyes and definitely in psychological shock but she knew him instantly. "Kuon?" she asked as she ran over to him and saw both the physical and mental pain he was in. "Thank god you're alive," she said and reached out for his hand but he flinched again.

"We need to call him an ambulance," Julie said firmly before taking off her son's hat to see a large gash there, she could see how the blood was matting his hair and was surprised he had survived this long. Julie softly pressed her lips against his forehead. She saw Kuu on the phone and so grabbed a bowl and a designer scarf before filling the bowl with warm water and also grabbing a clean towel.

Kneeling down in front of him, Julie very carefully and slowly started wiping away some of the blood. She could see tissue and as she dabbed further at it, she started to see bone. How was he sitting here after enduring so much damage. He started to flinch, pulling away from her and Julie kissed his cheek, wrapping his head with the silk scarf despite how much blood soaked through onto the accessory that cost a few thousand dollars.

"Kuon," she said and he nodded, still staring out into the world in an unfocused manner. She felt relief as she heard the sirens of the ambulance. "Stay strong for me, okay?" she asked as she gently touched his cheek where he had been burned. "It'll be okay, baby."

Julie watched as the paramedics came into the house with a stretcher. Kuu helped them get Kuon up before they secured him in.

"We'll be right behind you," he tried to assure Kuon. He had never seen him this way before. Kuon shivered which made Kuu pull back a little, his eyes never leaving his son.

"I died," Kuon whispered and Kuu nodded slowly, "I'm supposed to be dead,"

Julie was about to ask what Kuon meant by that but there were different needles and tubes being attached to his body and the ambulance took him away. Immediately the Hizuri parents had run to the car and Kuu started the engine. Julie looked at her husband as more tears slid down her cheeks, "What did he mean that he's supposed to be dead?" she asked and Kuu shook his head. He didn't know. Right now he was just happy that his son was alive even if he was going through the guilt of being a survivor.

**End of Chapter One**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2 - Pain

**AN: **I changed the title of the fic so it might be a little confusing on the first chapter. I'll change it later

**Chapter Two - Pain**

Kuu sat in the hospital waiting area, Julie was right next to him with her eyes closed but she was still alert. Kuu was trying to make sense of everything. He was looking at his phone, taking in all the information about the plane crash. It seemed brutal with a lot of casualties and fatalities and only a small percentage coming out alive. The percentage of survivors was much smaller than a regular plane crash. However, Kuon had managed to survive. He was incredibly injured both psychologically and physically but as long as he fought to keep alive then he should survive."

"Kuu," Julie said as she moved in her resting state, "He'll be okay, won't he?"

"I think so," Kuu nodded. He wasn't sure how badly Kuon was hurt but the left side of his face had burns over it and he had large gashes on different areas. He was also speaking as if he had completely lost it and Kuu worried about that. He looked at his hands before a nurse ran out to him.

"You brought Mr. Hizuri in, right?" the nurse panted and Julie's eyes immediately opened as she stared at the nurse in front of her. He was a young man, a couple of years older than Kuon. Kuu nodded, he felt his heart freeze as he saw the nervousness in the other man's eyes. Was it worse than they had thought? "He's resisting help."

"He's resis-" Julie said slowly as she looked up at the man. The words weren't making sense in her head.

Kuu shivered, what was Kuon thinking? He needed as much help as they could provide to him. "What?" he asked and the nurse turned to face Kuu straight on.

"He says he'll only accept help if his dad is there," the nurse said and Kuu blinked again in shock. Kuon had taken care of himself for so long, he had almost become a stranger to them. Kuu hadn't been expecting this. Julie nodded to him to tell him it was okay and Kuu stood, Julie about to stand. "We can only allow one of you with him due to his health risks," he said and Kuu turned back to Julie with pain in his eyes.

"Go. Go help our little boy. Make it so he knows how loved her is, how I'll see him when he's better. Make sure he gets help," Julie said and Kuu nodded as he kissed her and then walked down to a shared room. He took a glance at a woman with a middle aged man's hand in her own. He was a famous musician but he had burns over one of his arms.

Kuu then heard Kuon's voice as he sat in a chair and looked straight ahead. Nothing else mattered other than getting him the care he needed, "Hey," Kuu said as he knelt opposite him. "What's going on? The doctors are saying that you're resisting assistance," he said and Kuon still seemed to be staring into space.

"People died…" he whispered, "Why am I here? Why am I alive? I didn't ask to li-"

Kuu took a look to the doctor before gently placing a hand to Kuon's shoulder, he tried to steady his breathing. "I can't answer that but I need for you to follow the doctor's orders for me. We can do this together," he tried to assure him before turning to the doctor. Kuon was still wearing the clothes from the crash, he had to get these bloody things off of him.

"We first need for him to change into a hospital gown. We'll sedate as necessary but we can't force him to receive medical care," the doctor told him and Kuu stared at him. They _should_ be forcing him. Who cares if Kuon was in shock and denial, he was hurt, they had to deal with the hurt first.

"Come on," Kuu whispered as he put a hand on Kuon's healthier cheek and maintained eye contact with his little boy. "The doctors need you to change so that they can take a look at your wounds. Can you do that for me? I'll help y-"

Kuon shivered before nodding and started to take off his jacket but his face showed his pain. Kuu slowly helped him with his clothes just as he had when Kuon was tiny. As he took off his jacket, Kuu could tell that there was a lot of blood on the shirt underneath. He didn't understand how Kuon could have survived with these wounds. Right now it didn't seem the right time to ask.

Kuu took each piece of clothing carefully, helping Kuon with each item until Kuon was sitting there with just his underwear on. There was so much blood, so much damage, pieces of glass and debris sticking into his skin. Again, with this type of damage, Kuu wasn't sure how they had been so lucky for Kuon's survival.

"The doctors need to take care of you," Kuu reminded him. He gently put a hand to his cheek, seeing him shiver. He looked into his emerald eyes and moved to the side, his eyes seemed to track him and Kuu hoped that both of his eyes were working.

"It's…." he said nervously, "It's…It's…all blurry," Kuon said and Kuu took his hand.

"Kuon, I need for you to put on the hospital gown now," Kuu said as he didn't break eye contact with him. Kuon nodded as he put it on before looking at the man in the bed worried about him. Kuu gently touched Kuon's cheek, turning his head towards him.

"Dad…" Kuon whispered, "I'm so-s-s-sorry," he whispered as he leaned forwards and started to break. "I sh-sh-should have c-c-c-c-alled."

Kuu shook his head. "I'm here. I will always be there or here for you when you need me," Kuu attempted to reassure him. "Right now though," Kuu said slowly, "I need you to follow the doctor's orders. I'm here. I'll make sure that you're safe," he tried to assure Kuon. "We just need to go along with what the doctor wants."

Kuon nodded slowly, feeling uncharacteristically weak and nervous. How could people die and he lived? He wasn't a good person and he had hurt Rick, he had been responsible for Rick's death. He shouldn't even deserve to live. He had also left home, left his parents, become a disappointment to them and yet his father was right in front of him trying to keep him calm and protect him as he always had.

"We want to put him under so that we can run some tests and evaluations," the doctor said and Kuu felt Kuon grab his wrist and squeeze it. He hadn't acted this way since he had been a child and even then it had been rare. Kuon had always been independent and self-sufficient.

"Can I stay with him?" Kuu asked and the doctor nodded his head. Kuu turned to Kuon, "It's okay. I won't let them hurt you. Just trust me even if you can't trust anyone else right now." Kuon nodded nervously. "We love you, Kuon, with every ounce of our being. Please never doubt that your mother and I love you."

Kuon nodded again and Kuu squeezed his hand supportively as Kuon put the gown on and got ready for the doctors to run their tests.

Kuu looked at him as the doctors set up the equipment, "I'm proud of you," Kuu said lovingly.

"Thanks, Da-Dad." Kuon replied and Kuu looked him over. He had his little boy, his son, back with him again but he really wished that it was under better circumstances.

….

….

Kyoko had been avoiding Ren for a month. Finally he had let his guard down enough to be photographed with a woman in a romantic manner and it was hard for Kyoko to comprehend it. She had felt that Ren was in love with somebody else but she had also believed that somebody else to be somebody else. She closed her eyes before hearing her phone ring. She picked it up only to realize that the president and Yashiro had also phoned her a couple of times each and left messages. Still, this was Moko-chan's ring tone.

"Hello," Kyoko said brightly as she stepped into LME only to see people's distressed and depressed and confused faces. Had something happened?

"I take it that you haven't heard," Kanae said and Kyoko stopped as she saw the way that people were acting. Had something happened at the agency to cause this type of grief. Kyoko took a step outside and bowed her head, missing the TV screen which talked about all the famous Japanese celebrities whose lives had been lost.

"Haven't heard what?" Kyoko asked innocently and Kanae sighed.

"Mo, I really wish I wasn't the one to have to tell you this," she said and heard the silence. She really didn't know. "There was a plane crash," she said and Kyoko paused, her breath caught in her throat before she closed her eyes. Maybe someone she had worked with or a famous director had died. She just hoped it wasn't anyone she knew.

"That's really bad, was someone you kne-" Kyoko began but Kanae's breath slowed and Kyoko felt a cold chill run through her, she laughed weakly before hearing Kanae's groan.

"Someone we both knew, you knew him far better than I did though," Kanae told her and Kyoko blinked again. Was this someone from one of her acting jobs? Was it one of the members of Bridge Rock. No. She didn't want for it to be someone like that, the Ishibashi men were all really nice. It might be Shotaro and then…if that happened Kyoko would mourn for him. "Tsuruga-san."

Kyoko paused, her entire body feeling frozen as she heard the name but it didn't seem to click with her. There had to be some type of a mistake. Moko must have just heard the name wrong when they announced it. It had to be someone else. "What did you say?" Kyoko asked slowly, unable to accept the possibility that Ren had died and she hadn't even told him how she felt.

"Tsuruga Ren was on the plane that crashed. He was on the fatalities list," Kanae said slowly and Kyoko moved backwards before looking up at the huge TV screen in front of her, it moved from the picture of a director to the words: In Memory of Tsuruga Ren. She saw the black and white image of Ren there with his kind but confident expression and her body went cold. She pinched herself but it didn't wake her up. His picture was still up there.

Kyoko shivered as she watched it fade into another actor's photo and tears welled up in her eyes. She had avoided him and not listened to him and now this, she wouldn't be able to see him or touch him or hear him ever again. She bowed her head feeling completely numb. "Moko-chan, I'm going to have to go now," she said in a haunted voice before hanging up the phone without another word.

She fell onto her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. He was gone? He couldn't be gone. The words weren't making any sense to her. She placed her hands on the ground and sobbed, feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks. No. No. No no no.

She screamed as she felt the pain inside of her. She had been stupid to run from him. She had missed her chance. It didn't matter if no one saw this coming. She had fallen in love and once again that love had been ripped away from her. She heard someone step in front of her and she tried to wipe her eyes.

"It's okay to cry, it's human to cry," she could hear the president tell her as he actually knelt opposite her despite his pirate costume getting dirty. She lifted her head, not knowing how else to cope. Just when she had begun to trust and believe in love again, he was gone. She could see that the president had been crying as well. "Especially after the death of the man you love."

Kyoko looked up at him weakly, her breath catching in her throat once again. "He's really dead?" she asked and Lory noded.

"The chances that he survived are very low," he told her and Kyoko breathed weakly feeling herself starting to hyperventilate. She hadn't meant for this to happen. She had wanted for him to know how she truly felt about him but she had been too shy to tell him. No, she had been too stupid to tell him.

…

…

Half an hour later, Kyoko wasn't sure what inspired her to do it but without thinking about time differences she pressed the number to call Kuu. He was the one who was always in her mind when she needed some kind of comfort that most people would receive from their parents. She took a deep breath before hearing him speak in a hushed and exhausted manner.

"Kyoko," he said and Kyoko paused, the few times she had dialed him he had always called her Kuon. "I'm sorry, I can't really speak right now. I…"

"Tsuruga-san died," Kyoko said without thinking and she let the tears slip down her cheeks. "I never told you that I was in love with Tsuruga-san, did I, Father?"

"He's not dead," Kuu whispered without thinking of the consequences and Kyoko took a sharp breath in. She didn't understand. Everything and everyone was announcing the loss of the great actor. How was Kuu-sama so confident about this fact. "Don't worry. It'll be cleared up soon but he's not dead. I'm watching them run the MRI on him now."

"How are you…" Kyoko said slowly. She looked down, "You only met him once…how did…is this because you're…"

"Did anyone ever tell you how Ren Tsuruga is a stage name?" Kuu asked hoping that Kuon would forgive him for this. He understood how important Kyoko was to him and he felt Kyoko could keep a secret. "I've met him more than one time."

"Is he a son of your frie-"

"Kuon Hizuri," Kuu said in a direct manner and Kyoko paused. "His real name is Kuon Hizuri. That's why I can assure you that he's alive," he said. "I have to go," he said as he left Kyoko in shock. He looked at the doctors as they wheeled Kuon out on the stretcher. He went over to him and gently squeezed his shoulder despite him being unconscious. "Everything went okay?"

"We'll have to see," the lab technician said and Kuu sighed as he studied Kuon. He didn't care how many tests they did, Kuon had to be alive, that's all that really mattered at this point.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter One**

Crazy4Animation, Kaname671


	3. Chapter 3 - Guilt

**Chapter Three - Guilt**

Kyoko sat very stunned at the edge of her room as she thought about the new information which Kuu had told her. Ren Tsuruga and Kuon Hizuri were the same person. They were both announced dead but he was alive. He was at the hospital and Kuu-sama was with him. She had been asked to perform as Ren Tsuruga's true self. It was all confusing and overwhelming but she knew a secret that the rest of the world didn't. Ren Tsuruga hadn't died in the plane crash.

Somehow that made it seem like everything else didn't matter. Ren or Kuon or whoever he was might have been involved with some other woman, she might have felt that her love was a curse to her and that she should never have felt it but at this point, she also felt relieved that the person who she had given her heart to was still alive. At least Ren was alive. It would have been torture for her had he passed away.

Kyoko held tight to Corn and pulled the stone up to her chest before thinking about Guam. It all started to make sense now. When Kuu had said that his son's name was Kuon, she had heard it said as Corn. When Corn had turned up in Guam, a place where Cain Heel or Ren Tsuruga was scheduled to be, he had looked so similar to Ren Tsuruga but with blond hair and green eyes, he had used Ren Tsuruga's voice, and then he had kissed her. She blushed with her cheeks turning red. Did that kiss mean that he felt strong emotions for her?

No. She had to think of the most important part of all of this and that was that Ren, Kuon, wasn't dead. He was in the hospital but he wasn't listed as a fatality. At least, Kuu-sama didn't seem to be thinking that way despite the pain in his voice. Kyoko sighed. There was no way that she could see him right now. Even if he was still Ren Tsuruga, she wouldn't be able to see him because she had resisted him and hidden from him for so long and now if she travelled to a foreign country he might not want to see her.

But was it true that he was Corn, that he had been Corn for all of this time, that when she had first dropped her stone and he had picked it up, he had been Corn. That meant that the fairy information wasn't true and he had been tricking her and she didn't know why the ten-year-old would tell her that. Still it had been pretty uplifting that there was a fairy and if he wasn't staying in Japan for a long time he was giving her hope.

Hope and kindness and a strong role model and helpful techniques on how to model and someone to talk to and someone who would stick up for her. She was also ignoring him. Had she really been so stupid to ignore someone like that. Would he even speak to her again? Not knowing where else to turn, Kyoko took a very deep breath in and dialed an important phone number.

"Hello, you've reached the phone of the president of LME, Takarada Lory, if you could continue to hold due to the high volume of calls?" Kyoko took shaky breaths. He must have been contacted by Kuu by now, right? Apparently Kuu-sama and the president had a good bond. The president had to know that Kuon Hizuri was alive, right?

…

…

Lory was finishing up a phone call that he was having with the mother of one of the young idols who had died. He felt awful that there were all the names that he knew he had chosen and employed and worked with and that he would never see these people working around LME again. He sighed. "Your son was an amazing singer and we are all sorry for losing him. The world will be a much sadder place without him. Please know that LME and I personally will make sure to help with the funeral and memorial service as much as I can. You have my deep sympathies."

Lory sighed, he finished the call and looked at the headshot of the singer who had died in the plane crash. He had only started at LME about two years ago and was a strong singer of the J-pop variety. He took a deep breath in. He had admired this particular man's positivity and had thought that he was like a shining light. He had also been with his manager when he had died. They had both perished.

Lory took another look at the text message from Kuu. He had even printed it out and selfishly knew that his feelings about this one were harsh and that he shouldn't be saying it out loud but there was something about hearing that the plane that had Kuon on it had been the one to crash that had hurt him. All of the people in the agency were important. Nothing like this was supposed to happen to anyone but his personal reaction to Kuon's passing had shown just how cruel he was to have such a bias.

Kuon was like a second son to him or like a grandson. He was a person who Lory cared for on a more intimate, familial level. To hear that someone he had looked over for so many years and had known since he was a baby had passed meant more to him than any of the other talents. That was nepotism making him feel incredibly cruel to others. Still, Kuu had texted him to tell him that the account and report was wrong and that although Kuon had very major physical and psychological injuries, he was alive and not even in a very critical condition.

Despite Kuu not giving much information to him about what Kuon's condition was, Lory had the feeling that he wouldn't be acting again. Lory knew that he had a long line of calls that he had to make and people calling up to talk about their loved ones and even some bluntly talking about the insurance policies on their loved ones and how LME would help with the tragedies.

Lory picked up his phone again before hearing a knock on the door. He had summoned a couple of people to his office but there were only two for tonight. He watched as the door was opened with Ruto followed by Yashiro, he gestured them into the office whilst he took yet another call and gestured for Yashiro to sit. He could see the pale expression on the manager's face and felt the grief and depression of losing someone he had worked so closely with.

Lory picked up the paper which was a printout of Kuu's text which made Lory calm down a little and handed it to Yashiro to help him without thinking about it too much. He saw Yashiro staring down at it.

'_Boss. Kuon is alive and we have him with us. – Shuuhei' _

Yashiro stared at it confused. Shuuhei Hozu was obviously Kuu Hizuri but what was he talking about with someone being alive. Kuon was his son, right? Then what the heck did this have to do with him? Yashiro waited until Lory finished the phone call about the young actress who had died and how he wanted to help them.

"I'm sorry," Yashiro said once there was a pause in the phone calls, "What does this paper have to do with me exactly?"

"It was sent to me to inform me that Ren is alive. I wouldn't think that he'd be in shape to return immediately to Japan but this is from his family assuring me that…." Lory said and Yashiro stared at him in shock and bewilderment.

"Did you mean to show me this one though about Kuu Hizuri's son?" Yashiro asked and Lory paled. He hadn't thought of that, he was just thinking that it would help the manager to know that Ren had survived the crash and that the media was delivering incorrect information. "Unless…" Yashiro said slowly. "Kuon Hizuri is Ren's real name?" he asked and Lory nodded. Yashiro sat there in shock but knew that despite how big this news was, the most important thing was that somehow Kuon had survived what might seem impossible.

….

…..

Julie looked over her little boy as he slept. They had told her that he would need to have glasses because he had damaged something in his brain around his optic nerve, they had also said that he might have trouble concentrating, that his leg had weakened a bit and that there were numerous moderate injuries and that severe burn that covered half of his face.

"I'm sorry my love," Julie told him as she tucked him into the hospital bed. That night had been a horror for her, first she had felt that she read something claiming her little boy to be dead and then she had found him alive but completely shaken up and now he was sleeping. She sighed. At least he was alive, that was what made her happy. He was incredibly injured but he was alive.

Julie heard a voice behind her, "Julie," Zara, one of Julie's fellow models said as she looked devastated. "I didn't think that you'd be here," she sobbed and Julie turned away from Kuon for a moment before approaching her friend. Something had gone wrong.

"Zara, what is it? Can I help you with something?" she asked as she opened her arms wide and approached the sobbing brunette. Zara looked like she had walked through hell and back and was feeling the same way that Julie had that morning when she had thought that Kuon was dead. Zara sniffed painfully.

"Both of them were on that flight," she said and Julie's eyes widened. Zara's husband and her daughter had been going to Japan for Zara's husbands job. Her daughter Marie had wanted to experience different cultures and Zara's husband, Alejandro, had taken her. Julie felt terrible about this. She looked over to Kuon thinking about how lucky she and Kuu were. Kuon needed a lot of help in recovery but he was still alive.

"Why are you here?" Zara asked as she tried to sniff back her tears.

"This is my son," Julie gestured to Kuon who she didn't know had woken up again. "He was on the same flight. Somehow he managed to get out alive but he's still very injur-"

"Well Marie was just a child! How dare your son do that to -"

"My son didn't do anything," Julie said as she felt her protective lioness instincts rise to the surface. She knew that Zara was devastated by the loss of her husband and young daughter but Julie could have easily lost Kuon. It was a miracle that he was alive.

"It's not fair," Zara said as Kuon turned to look at the two of them, thinking the same thing as Zara was about to express. "Why does your son get to live when he's not young and innocent anymore and my Marie is now dead?"

Kuon didn't know how to respond to that. He really felt greedy that somehow he could continue being alive when so many innocent people had lost their lives.

**End of Chapter Three**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated **

Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Two

Brennakai, Kaname671, Lita of Jupiter


End file.
